A Freechamp Twist On Zoe's Hen Night
by BethMx
Summary: The Clinical Lead turns up at the club. Zoe persuades Connie to stay for one drink...Freechamp tension proceeds until she leaves...(NSFW)
1. Horns and Leathers

'To Mrs Walker-to-be!' a tipsy Rita yelled happily with her glass in the air. Cheers rippled throughout the club before everyone chugged their drinks. 'Hello, Ladies' Connie approached them, head to toe in leather 'how's the hen party so far?'

'You came!' Zoe grinned, bringing Connie into a drunken hug. Connie's eyes fell on Rita, who was sitting their like she owned the bar. 'Nice horns' Connie quiped, Rita rose an eyebrow looking Connie up and down '...nice leathers.' The Clinical Lead tore her eyes away from the blonde.

'Congratulations Zoe. I thought I'd come and buy a round and by the looks of it I came just in time. You all have empty glasses.'

'Thank you! I can't believe you're here' Zoe exclaimed. Connie took note of everyone's drinks and went over the bar.

Whilst she was waiting for the bartender a guy came over to her, 'hi, so you're friends with the Zoe. Can I buy you a...' Connie looked at him up and down in disbelief, with a hint of disgust, knowing exactly what he was thinking 'seriously! You think you have a chance? You're wasting your time' she informed him. Taken aback by her bluntness he just scampered away. Connie glanced at Rita, who looked away worried that she had been caught staring.

Connie ordered the drinks and took them to the table. 'Here you are ladies, I'd like to make a toast...to the bride-to-be. May you and Max lead a very happy life together.'

'You didn't drink anything! The toaster is supposed to drink otherwise it's bad luck! Here...' Rita exclaimed passing her drink. 'Wouldn't want that would we' she took a sip through the straw, her eyes on Rita the whole time.

She passed the drink back 'right I'd better be off, have a nice time'

'Connie! You need to stay for one drink! It's my hen night!' Zoe demanded. Connie shook her head gesturing at her ensemble 'I need to drive home.'

'One drink won't hurt...I'm going to get you a Gin and Tonic' Zoe left before Connie could argue.

Connie sighed and sat down next to Rita who looked rather amused. 'So you're staying then?' Rita leant forward on the table sipping her drink. 'Looks that way doesn't it...this place is boiling! I'm so hot...' Connie complained. 'Well I'm not going to disagree with that...I suggest you take it off...' Rita smiled sweetly, the brunette turned to her, noticing the look in her eye. 'Those horns suit you' she added before taking off her jacket revealing a simple black vest top. The newly exposed flesh made Rita's eyes widen, she had to look at something else...'Oh no look Matt's talking to Zoe, he's standing far to close to her. He'd better not try anything' Rita tried to change the topic. 'He's a little...he tried to hit on me earlier' Connie told her, Rita turned back to Connie 'what did you say?'

'That he was wasting his time' Connie stated before taking Rita's drink and downed the rest. The blonde stared at her in disbelief.

Zoe came back with Connie's drink 'sorry, the queue was really long. Here you are.' Connie took it and downed it while both Zoe and Rita stared at her, looking at each other 'what the f***' Zoe mouthed to Rita.

'Come on ladies, let's dance' Connie called to them as she walked over to the dance floor.

They all danced for the rest of the song, Zoe was pulled away by a tipsy Robyn. The next song came on, which was a rather sexy Usher track. Connie took Rita's hand as they danced, their eyes focused on each other, a fire burning within them.

When the song finished Connie lead Rita out the back, where it was quiet.

The brunette leant against the wall. 'God she looks so hot right now!' Rita thought, the alcohol she had consumed adding to her inappropriate thoughts.

Connie watched Rita checking her out, a smile forming on her lips. 'Come here Nurse Freeman' Connie instructed coolly.

The blonde took a step closer, ever so slowly. Connie reached up to Rita's hair 'those horns look so good on you...' '...as you have said more than once' Rita whispered, moving closer.

Connie moved her hands to Rita's face pulling her in. Their lips met with a fiery passion. Rita held the wall for support. Connie turned her around so she could push her against the wall. Connie pulled away and walked back into the club, glancing at Rita before she disappeared.

The blonde entered the club and found the booth she had been sitting in. She could see Connie talking to Zoe on the dance floor.

The brunette gave Zoe a hug before walking over to where Rita was sitting 'I'm off now...' she stated reaching for her jacket. 'Okay, I'm going to order another a drink before they call last orders' Rita looked a little disappointed.

Connie leant over, her low cut top revealing even more 'there's alcohol at mine' she whispered before standing back up and walking to the exit.

Just before the brunette left the bar she approached Matt 'I've seen you looking at Zoe. Don't deny it! Stay away from her or you'll regret it' he warned him.

Rita watched her leave before going over to Zoe 'hi, I think the bar's about to shut...will you be okay getting home? I have a lift.' Zoe looked at her watch, 'yes I've already called the taxi. Okay, thanks for coming it's been such an awesome night! See you tomorrow.' Zoe hugged the blonde tightly.

Rita left the bar, she'd only been walking for a minute before she saw Connie standing next to her motorbike. The brunette gave her a wicked smile, whipped her leg over, reved the engine and held out a helmet. Rita took the helmet and swung her leg over. 'Hold on tight!' Connie called. Rita wrapped her arms around Connie's waist as she pulled away, feeling the power between her thighs.


	2. Also Overdressed

**Warning: It gets very smutty! Enjoy x**

Connie parked her motorbike, turned off the engine and let Rita get off. They took off thier helmets and made the way to the front door. 'So, Mrs Beauchamp...what alcohol do you have? Wine...Tequila?' Rita asked suggestively as they stepped over the threshold and entered the kitchen. 'Both...' Connie took Rita's hand and pushed her against the kitchen sideboard, leant next to Rita's ear 'but I don't need any more alcohol to do the things I'm about to do to you...'

This affected Rita immensely, but at the same time she felt that she needed to calm her nerves. 'Shall we do shots?' Rita asked hoping Connie wouldn't be offended. Connie searched through her cupboard and place a bottle of tequila, with 2 shot glasses. 'So you need more alcohol?' Connie asked softly. Now that Rita knew Connie wasn't offended she picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid 'well, I am about to eat my boss...so I think a shot would go down well' she stated. Connie smiled unzipping her leather jacket and putting it on the side. Rita passed her the shot 'to Zoe...' '...and to the best night of your life' Connie winked before downing the shot. 'Now, I approve of those horns but all the other items are unnecessary...we need to do something about that...don't you think?' Connie then ascended the stairs to the bedroom holding Rita's hand.

'As hot as you look in leather I think you are also overdressed...' Rita stated before taking of her T-shirt. The blonde's eyes widened as she watched Connie slowly unbutton her leather trousers.

'Better?' Connie asked. Rita nodded with a sly smile, she wrapped her arms around Connie and picked her up. The brunette wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist as she pushed her hard against the wall. Connie let out a moan as her back hit the wall, grabbing hold of Rita's face as she brought her lips to hers with a strong desire. Rita put her hand on the desk, accidently knocking over a rather expensive vase. She turned in alarm, 'fuck' when she saw the shards scattered on the floor. Connie grabbed her face again, pulling her in, not caring at all. Rita's hands moving to the brunette's bum, holding her up.

Rita moved the brunette from the wall and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. 'It's going to be hard looking at you tomorrow...' Connie whispered, her hungry eyes watching Rita move her hands all over her body. 'Well...that's why we need to satisfy ourselves now...Mrs Beauchamp' Rita pointed out taking off Connie's vest top. 'I think you're right Nurse Freeman' Connie agreed grasping Rita's waist and flipping her over so she was she was straddling the blonde. 'You're still overdressed...' Connie smiled as she ran her fingers over Rita's stomach, causing her to squirm, then unbuttoned her jeans kissing her thighs as she took them off. 'Fuck me! Connie!' Rita exclaimed. The brunette climbed up her body, kissing and biting as she went till she reached Rita's face. Where she placed a light kiss on her lips before tracing them with her finger. Her eyes then locked on to Rita's. 'It's Mrs Beauchamp!' she stated matter-of-factly. Rita smiled leaning forward, her hands travelling lower on Connie's body until the brunette gasped, then whispered 'Fuck me Mrs Beauchamp!'

Connie pushed Rita down, their lips met again but more aggressively. Their tongues slipping in. Connie bit her bottom lip when she felt Rita entering her again, looking into her eyes with lust. Connie took hold of Rita's wrists and moved them up to her waist, then ran her fingers through Rita's hair taking off the horns and proceeded to put them on her own head. Rita smiled wickedly 'Devil Beauchamp...'

Connie wrapped her hands around Rita's middle unhooking her bra, throwing it on the floor. Moving her hands slowly over Rita's bare skin, teasing her evilly. Rita moaned wanting more. Connie replacing her hands with her lips descending her body until she was between Rita's legs. She continued kissing, holding on to Rita's thighs, digging her nails into the skin. 'Fuck' Rita screamed feeling her whole body throbbing with need. Connie swiftly removed the material, then worked her way back up with her lips, tasting her. Connie flicked with her tongue as she slowly entered two fingers.

'Mrs Beauchamp!' Rita breathed, as her body started tingling. Connie smiled speeding up, increasing her pressure, moving a hand to Rita's stomach. Rita's hands moved to Connie's head as she reached the edge. The brunette biting slightly as Rita screamed in pleasure.

'Fucking hell!' Rita gasped as her heartbeat started to slow down. Connie grinned down at her, satisfied with her reaction, licking her fingers. Rita moved her hands up to Connie's hair and took the horns, putting them back on 'now it's Devil Freeman.' Sitting up kissing the brunette, taking off her bra, moving her lips to Connie's neck and her hands to the drenched underwear. Pushing Connie down on the bed so she could see every inch of her flawless skin.

Rita's fingers glided inside Connie as she teased her nipples with her tongue. The brunette moaned taking Rita's face in her hands, kissing her deeply whilst Rita curled her fingers inwards. Rita pulled away, letting Connie catch her breath, whispering 'I want to taste you.' The blonde could physically feel the reaction of her words. She increased her pace, bringing her tongue down. Circling until she could feel Connie's body spasm erratically. 'Fuck Rita!'

Rita lay on her side next to Connie, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Once Connie had composed herself she turned to face the blonde, reaching for her hand. 'I need to go home...sorry' Rita apologised, wishing she didn't have to but needed to sort herself out for the wedding. 'Well, you can't drive in your state and I'm not letting you take a taxi so I guess I'll have to drive you...but I'm not promising that I'll be good...' Connie hinted, running her fingers along Rita's chest. Rita's eyes lit up, with a glimmer of fire that was returning 'I've always thought you looked hot driving that Mercedes...'

They got dressed, unnecessarily, before heading to the silver car for round 2.


End file.
